As a driving device for driving a luminous device such as an organic electroluminescent device (organic EL device), an organic thin film field effect transistor (organic thin film transistor) in which voltage applied to a gate electrode (gate voltage) acts on an organic semiconductor layer via a gate insulating layer to control ON/OFF of a drain current is attracting attention.
For example, the following Patent Document 1 describes an organic thin film field effect transistor having a gate insulation layer formed by using a resin composition containing (A) a polymer compound containing a repeating unit containing a fluorine atom and a repeating unit containing a functional group generating a second functional group reacting with active hydrogen by the action of electromagnetic wave or heat, and (B) at least one compound selected from the group consisting of a low molecular compound containing two or more active hydrogen atoms in the molecule and a polymer compound containing two or more active hydrogen atoms in the molecule; a gate electrode and an organic semiconductor layer.